Anchor in a Lockdown
by Anna-Jay
Summary: "Will snatches the paper from Chilton's hands, and with every word he reads dread begins to overcome him. The Warden still has a smile on his face as Will lowers the paper. 'Good to see you understand. You start tomorrow.'" In which Will is an unfortunate prison guard who is sent to work the red zone, the current home of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.
1. Chapter 1

Written for a kink-meme I promised I would start uploading in June. JUNE. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

Will doesn't know what to expect for his first day at the prison. He was told by his superiors that it should be easy. All he had to do was patrol a specific section of the prison and make sure the inmates didn't cause trouble for both the guards or themselves. Truth be told Will didn't even want to be doing this. Up until recently he was just an ordinary police officer in Baltimore, but an arrest gone wrong left him with a knife wound in his shoulder. He wanted out of law enforcement, but his superiors wouldn't let him go, even after all he'd been through. This was their way of letting Will "relax", keep his mind sharp, and get over the shock of the attack before he made any hasty decisions.

Slipping out of the main hall, Will follows an older guard whose name tag reads "Jack" as he shows him where he's to be stationed. Jack is nice enough, but Will can tell he would rather be somewhere else. He informs Will because of his injury he is to be placed in the low risk – inmates who are either to be released soon or they are "well behaved" and deemed not a threat.

"Now," Jack starts. "If there's a problem you just hit the red button at the end of the hall." He gives Will a once over before shrugging. "Or take care of them yourself. Even with your shoulder you have more experience out in the field than most of the guards here." This makes Will pause.

"What do you mean? I thought there were qualifications to be a prison guard."

The older guard nods. "There are, but the Warden just hires any he thinks are either strong or can handle a gun. There are men who, like you and me, know what their doing, but they're becoming fewer and fewer by the years. Soon this place will be run by thick brained muscle men who are too trigger happy. I hope I'm gone by the time that happens." Jack turns to continue walking and Will obediently follows.

"But how can the Warden get away with that?" Will asks. "Hasn't someone said anything?"

"Even if they did," Jack grumbles, "Nobody would listen. The Warden's got people." The walk is quiet as Will is lead through his section and other low risk zones, looking at the inmates and getting a feel for what he is up against. Soon they are walking through the zones and to the locker rooms, the cafeteria, and finally back to the main hall. Jack looks at his watch and seems to mull over something. Will stands quietly as the guard comes to a conclusion and jerks his head to the left.

"Come on. I'll show you where the other sections are. Just in case you need to go there. It's unlikely, but just so you know."

As they climb to the different levels of the prison, Jack rattles off names of the different inmates along with their level of risk.

"The only one you should keep your eye on in your section is Franklyn Froidevaux. He's been here for two years as an accomplice to Tobias Budge's murder. The guy ratted out Budge and got a lighter sentence. He won't cause you any troubles, but don't get too close to him. The inmates are all allowed access to the yard outside and that's where Froidevaux has been known to grab onto other inmates and guards. He doesn't mean trouble, but he gets too attached. Found himself in solitary a few times already,"

"What of his partner?" Will asks. "Tobias?"

"Budge is usually in the medium level section, but currently he's been sent to solitary for escaping his cell and attacking Froidevaux when he was out in the yard. He's one to look out for as well." Will nods in understanding and the guard continues to name off the important inmates, giving the reason why they were at the prison as well as horror stories of what they've done while at their stay. They soon walk pass a door that is adorned with locks and heavily guarded.

"This," Jack points to the door. "This is where we keep the inmates who have been deemed as unstable or extremely dangerous. This is level higher than the high risk, the red zone. If any of the inmates escape from this section all Hell would break loose." He chuckles. "Granted, sometimes they are allowed out in a special spot in the yard by themselves, but only if they behave."

"Who's in there?" Will asks, but Jack shakes his head.

"You don't want to know. However," Jack sighs, suddenly looking much older. "You probably will hear stories about them. Do you know anything about Dr. Hannibal Lecter?"

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter?" Will echoes. "The name sounds vaguely familiar."

"As it should. His face was everywhere twelve years back. How old are you, Graham?"

"I'm twenty-seven, sir," Will answers, "I was maybe fourteen at the time of Lecter's capture. I didn't have much means of public media, and when I did it was local news only." Now that Will thinks about it, he did remember learning about Dr. Lecter while he was in college and training to be a cop. He had heard the stories and knows very well what the good doctor did for his free time. However, he can not for the life of him remember what he looks like.

Jack just nods his head at Will's explanation before continuing their journey back to the main lobby. "Trust me when I say this: the less you know about Dr. Lecter, the better. Understand?"

Will just simply nods.

–

The rest of the days at the prison go smoothly. Will goes on his rounds in low risk, checking on the inmates and making sure they're behaving. By the end of the first week some of the inmates call him by name, usually just saying "hi". Will wishes he got along as well with his fellow guards. Most of them ignore Will, marking him as an outcast. Will is use to this sort of treatment from his childhood, so it doesn't bother him too much. He does wonder though if their distaste of him stems from the fact the Warden didn't hand pick him as he did with the others. Perhaps it is because of his experience on the filed, or maybe because by the second and third weeks he had gained the affection of almost every inmate in his section. They all call him "Pup", which at first Will thought was their way of making fun of him. However, Franklyn told him differently.

"It's because you look so lost half the time. Makes some of the fellas want to reach out and pat you on the head," Will isn't sure if this explanation makes the nickname any better or worse. Unfortunately, when Will has to patrol a different section – also a low risk zone – they all recognize him as "The Pup". Because trying to get them to stop would be near impossible, Will ignores the nickname as best as he can.

It's even harder to ignore when the guards are aware of it as well. However, unlike the inmates, when they use the name it is scornful and mocking. Will often times hears them calling him "bitch", but they are wise enough not to say it in his face.

Not all is bad with his fellow guards. Jack sometimes sits and talks with him on occasion at lunch, or he patrols with him. Another guard, Barney, is fast on making it to Will's small friend list. The guard had been working at the prison about as long as Jack, but he mostly stays in the high risk and red zone. Barney tells Will stories about his family or about what had happened in the prison. He usually works behind the lock adorned door where Dr. Hannibal Lecter was kept. However, he was reluctant to tell any stories about him.

"Lecter isn't too much of a bad guy. You don't disrespect him, he won't disrespect you." He says one day in the lunch room, biting into a ham sandwich. "He doesn't tolerate rudeness. That was his M.O before he was caught. He only took those who were rude."

"Sounds charming," Will mutters, picking at his own food. His pain medications are making him lose his appetite, granted the cafeteria food isn't all appealing. "Remind me why you like him?"

Barney chuckles before ruffling Will's hair. "That snarky attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble," he teases. "When you've been around as long as I have you form a friendship of sorts with the inmates. The ones that behave anyway. I've been here long before Dr. Lecter arrived and through all the years of his incarceration we've gotten on the right foot. However," Barney pauses and gives Will a stern look. "Don't think for a second I've looked over the reason why he's here. Just because we get along and I enjoy his company does not mean I trust him. You remember that. Don't become too attached to any of the inmates."

"Note taken," Will replies, growing uncomfortable at Barney's stare. He looks down at the food in front of him. "Besides, I'm only here for six months. The likelihood of me getting stationed at Dr. Lecter's zone is unlikely."

–

Over the next two months Will listens to the stories the guards tell one another, most of them about Dr. Lecter. Will catches glimpses of the conversations as he patrols or sits in the cafeteria. Currently, he's standing in the locker room, slipping his jacket off as a group of guards who seem to be a bit young enter the room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I heard he ripped some woman's face off with his bare hands," one guard exclaims.

"Bull-shit," argues another. "there's no way he could have done that!"

"But it's true! It was in the papers."

"I heard he chopped up a Federal Agent who was too close to catching him,"

"Didn't he make someone eat their own arm before killing them?"

"How about the time he bit the nurse's face. The hag was ugly before, but I bet she has to pay someone to fuck her now."

The comment earns a laugh from the entire group and Will has to make himself unclench his fists from his jacket. This sort of behavior wouldn't have been allowed back where Will was from. The chief would have bitten anybody's head off if he heard them bad mouthing any woman, no matter what she had done or looked like. These _boys _didn't have any respect for women, hell they didn't have respect for anyone. They had gotten over quietly making fun of Will behind his back to now opening calling him names in his face. If Will wasn't injured he would have immediately punched the first one to call him "bitch" in the mouth. These guards were reckless, they weren't suited to be prison guards; to be in charge of keeping dangerous men in their cells.

"Hey, I didn't know they allowed dogs in the prison now. Better make sure he doesn't piss everywhere," One guard, Freddy Lounds, says loudly, bringing all the attention towards Will. His friends laugh and make comments while Will grits his teeth and silently seethes.

These boys are rude.

–

Will is called into the Warden's office at the end of the third month. He met him once on his first day, and at the time he didn't quite know what to make of the man except for the feeling that something was off in the man. After hearing how he picks the guards, his opinion of the Warden slips down further. The Warden, Dr. Chilton, stands when Will enters his office, a smile on his face. Will weakly smiles back.

"Hello, Mr. Graham. I bet you're wondering why I called you in today." Will gives a slight inclination of his head before Chilton continues. "You see, Barney Matthews is going to be out of commission for a couple of weeks and we need someone to pick up his shift," Dr Chilton explains, his hands moving with each word. "Since there are plenty of guards in your section, I've decided to move you to Barney's station. Just until he's better." Will stares at Chilton for a moment, letting the information sink in. Realization soon takes over.

"But Barney's section is in the red zone. I was told I wouldn't have to go there because of my injury."

"Yes, initially," Chilton begins slowly, a smile still on his face. "But since you seem to be getting better I've decided to move you. And before you say anything," Chilton adds, watching as Will's mouth opens to object. "I've already asked your superiors and they agreed. Look," He pulls out a folder and the file with his boss's signature. "They have already agreed with me."

Will snatches the paper from Chilton's hands, and with every word he reads dread begins to overcome him. The Warden still has a smile on his face as Will lowers the paper.

"Good to see you understand. You start tomorrow."

-Day One-

Will takes a few tentative steps into the corridor, listening as the door swings shut behind him and relocks. The red zone wasn't any different than the low risk with the exception of the cells being further apart from each other, and thick glass keeping the inmates inside. Will stands still a few moments, trying to get the courage to walk down the corridor. It's silly, Will thinks, to be frightened in a section filled with crazy people safely put away behind locked doors. He's dealt with the insane before, but he always had his partner beside him or his fellow officers. Now, he was alone. There was only one guard allowed in the red zone, which seemed strange to Will. He remembers Barney mentioning this a few days before he went on sick leave.

"It's so if one of the inmates breaks out there are less casualties. Better one to be dead than two. At least that's what the Warden says." Will could tell at the time Barney didn't agree with Chilton's mindset, and he couldn't blame him.

So Will stands alone, silently looking down the corridor. In the back of Will's mind he knew there was nothing to be frightened of, but the knowledge of Dr. Lecter being in one of the cells truly terrifies him. He failed to ask Chilton which cell was his, but it was too late now. Taking a deep breath, Will began to walk, his steps echoing loudly in the silent corridor.

The first few inmates are sleeping, and the next completely ignores him. Some turn to look as he walks, but lose interest and return to staring at the walls or, if they were lucky, reading a book. This keeps going until Will begins to walk closer to the end of the hall. As he peers into one of the cells, he finds the inmate is already staring in his direction with such an intensity it makes Will jump a little. The man's face is completely blank, eyes following him as he passes the cell. Unlike the other inmates, this one continues to watch until Will is out of sight. Unnerved by this, Will is reluctant to turn around and head back to the door. He waits a few moments, pretending to double check the empty cell at the very end before walking again.

The man is still watching, his eyes now curious as Will passes by. Feeling the need to do something, anything, Will nods in greeting before ducking his head down and continuing on his way.

"So," a calm voice calls to him. "You must be Officer Graham."

Will freezes in place, the inmate of the cell he's standing in front of looks at him curiously before ignoring him. Will takes a moment to breathe before stepping forward again.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." the man speaks again, and Will can hear the underlying danger if he continues to ignore him.

No, Will knew who this was.

Taking another breath Will returns to stand in front of the inmate's cell. The inmate is standing now, close to the front corner of the cell as if trying to get closer to Will. Once Will's in sight again the man stands in the center of the cell, eyes taking in the image of Will. In return, Will shifts uncomfortably before getting a grip on himself.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I presume." Will says, hoping it didn't sound as pathetic as he thought it did. The man smiles and inclines his head.

"It's so good to know people still remember me even after I've been away for so long." Will decides against telling the man he only recently remembered that he even existed. The other might find it rude. Instead, Will shrugs his good shoulder.

"You're all the guards talk about," He explains. "Kinda hard to not hear about you." This earns him a chuckle, Hannibal's strange eyes continuing to bore into him. Will decides that looking at the man's chest was less unnerving. "However, that doesn't explain how you know my name."

A secretive smile crosses Hannibal's features. "Even though I'm in this lovely establishment," Hannibal says as he gestures around his cell. "I am still allowed out side once in awhile."

"For good behavior," Will supplies. "Barney wouldn't have given out my name, which means you overheard another inmate or guard talking about me."

"Very good." Will could see Hannibal's expression had shifted from secretive to amused. "Why won't you look me in the eyes, Officer Graham?" Will flinched but tried to pull it off as a shrug. He could tell Hannibal wasn't buying it.

"I don't have to tell you."

"You don't, do you?"

"Correct."

The two stand in silence; Hannibal staring at Will's face while Will continues to look at Hannibal's blue prison garb. Compared to the other inmates in the prison, Hannibal's outfit looked well taken care of. There were no stains or dirt to be seen. Will guessed he was a clean freak. Everything must be in place; everything must be spotless.

"Where is Barney, if I may ask?" Hannibal draws Will's attention back to the present conversation. He blinks and looks down the hall where he's supposed to stand during his time in the section.

"He is gone for a couple days," Will says. "I'm taking his place until he returns."

"I see," Lecter replies. Something in his tone makes Will look at him and he notices the small smile. "So we have plenty of time to get acquainted then."

Will makes the mistake of looking up into his eyes, the dark orbs calculating and curious. Will cannot hold back a shiver before he narrows his eyes.

"Good day, Dr. Lecter." And he starts to leave for his post. Hannibal says nothing, but Will can tell the man is amused. After all, Will was stuck in the section for the next two hours. In fifteen minutes he would have to check on the inmates again, and, once again, have to pass by Hannibal.

He was not going to enjoy this.

–

He can tell, however, that Hannibal was enjoying this. A lot.

Each time Will walks past the man's cell, Hannibal tries to strike a conversation with him.

_What's your name?_

_ Why won't you tell me your name?_

_ Why are you working here, Officer Graham?_

_ This isn't a permanent job, is it, Officer Graham?_

_ You're being rude. Why won't you talk to me?_

_ You know what happens to rude people, don't you, Officer Graham?_

Will remained silent each time, but his posture was stiff. Even when he's standing near the doors he can hear Hannibal trying to get him to come back. He's passed by his door six times: thrice down the hall and thrice back to the doors. He didn't want to go down again, didn't want to have Dr. Lecter try and coax him into a conversation. He had heard the stories.

Sighing, he begins to walk down the hall for a seventh time, rubbing at his shoulder. The pain medication had worn off in the previous hour, and it was starting to become unbearable. While it had been three months since the attack the wound was not healing properly. In his sleep he would scratch and rub at it, irritating the skin to the point of drawing blood. He had to go in and get it restitched because of his unconscious behavior.

Rotating the shoulder, Will didn't notice he had passed Hannibal's cell until the man spoke.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Will quickly removes his hand from the wounded limb and guiltily ducks his head.

"Nothing's wrong with it." Hannibal gently "tsked" before motioning Will closer to the glass.

"Let me take a look." Will gave the man a horrified look and Hannibal laughed. "I was once a surgeon, Officer Graham. I think I can help you with your problem."

Will continues to stare at Hannibal before giving a humorless laugh. "No. No, thank-you, Dr. Lecter." Will says, beginning to walk away. "I know what's wrong with it."

"Is it the reason you're here, Officer Graham?"

Will contemplates ignoring him, but eventually he sighs and turns to face him. "Yes, it is."

"What happened?"

"...I was attacked on the job. Instead of giving me time off, my superiors sent me here. Didn't want my mind to languish away." Will snorts, scratching his face. His stubble is getting longer, he notes.

"How did it happen, the attack?" Hannibal asks, head tilted slightly to the side. Will dares to look at his face and finds the man is looking curiously at his shoulder, as if he can try and see the damage done underneath the clothing.

"My partner and I got separated, and before I knew it the man jumped me from behind and stabbed me in the shoulder." The shoulder in question begins to throb in pain once more, and Will starts to rub it.

"Stop that."

Will immediately drops his hand before he can register what's happened. He glares at Dr. Lecter, but Hannibal smiles, pleased with Will's actions. In retaliation, Will walks away, ignoring Hannibal's attempts to call him back. He doesn't keep at it, falling silent when he realizes Will is not going to return. He doesn't need to worry though. He'll be back in next fifteen minutes.

–

It's a half our before Will's shift is over when the doors swing open. Will jumps, turning to watch as two guards walk in, laughing at some earlier made comment. When they spot Will, they fall silent.

"Hey, this isn't your section, bitch. Why are you here?"

Will grits his teeth and forces the urge to punch Freddy in the face. He can't afford to get into a fight. While he could easily overtake a man such as Freddy, with the other guard present and his shoulder acting up he knew the odds were against him. For now.

"Chilton sent me here just until Mr. Matthews returns from sick leave," Will says, folding his arms over his chest. "My shift isn't over, and I was told only one guard is allowed in the red zone." The other guard looks away guiltily, but Freddy just scoffs.

"As of right now it is, and you don't get to tell us what to do, bitch. Just because you're a high and mighty police officer doesn't mean shit here. Now, run off back to the safety of the baby section." Laughing again, Freddy walks off, dismissing Will completely. The other guard looks at Will for a moment before following after Freddy. Will watches as they pass the cells, taking note that they don't even look in them to check on the inmates. Shaking in anger, Will turns to leave.

"That was rude," He hears faintly and he freezes.

Turning back around, Will sees Freddy and the other guard have paused and are standing in front of Lecter's cell. Even from where Will is standing, both men look terrified. Will cannot hear the rest of the conversation, but soon Freddy is returning to his side, face red with either anger or embarrassment.

"I'm... Sorry, Officer Graham. It... It won't happen again."

Will blinked, glancing at the other guard who stayed at Dr. Lecter's cell before looking back at Freddy.

"...I accept your apology." Will says, and Freddy's face turns redder. Will stays rooted in place, confused at the whole ordeal. When he turns to leave again, Lecter's voice calls out to him.

"Have a good day, Officer Graham. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Flinching, Will all but runs out of the section. He doesn't calm down until the security doors shut and lock behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for all the comments and kudos! They always make my day. I'm sorry I'm slow to update, I unfortunately have a tendency to become bored with my writing and start to work on other things. With school now in session and papers needing to be written, I'm going to be updating whenever I can.**  
**Also, special mention to clockfaceclockface for translating the first chapter into Chinese, so for any of you who would rather read it in Chinese or are learning the language give it a look (Link is in my profile)**

* * *

-Day four-

"Good afternoon, Officer Graham," Dr. Lecter greets as Will walks past his cell. It has been three days since Will has been working the red zone, and so far the only problems he has run into is Lecter's insistent small talk. He tries to ignore him the best he can, but slips into conversation occasionally.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Dr. Lecter asks.

"Why don't you just ask one of the morning guards?" Will counters back.

"It's not the same," Lecter laments. "They are crude and lack proper manners. You, on the other hand, are different from them. It would be a waste of breath on my part to talk to such uncivilized men just to learn your first name."

"If you know my last name, how come you don't know my first?"

"You are always referred to as either "Officer Graham", that _rude_ dog's name, or simply "Pup". Now, I could call you the latter, but I feel you wouldn't appreciate it as much."

Will can feel his face light up at the mention of "Pup". Even Dr. Lecter knows about the name!

"Of course, I could call you Pup just to get that reaction out of you." Lecter grins, and Will storms away, trying to will the blush off of his face. "I think it's a cute name, Officer Graham," Lecter calls after him. "It fits you perfectly."

Will's face doesn't cool off for another five minutes.

-Day seven-

"How is your shoulder?" Dr Lecter inquires, gesturing for Will to come closer to the glass. Will refuses. He's maintained the same distance since the day he's started. He's not changing it now. Instead Will rotates his right shoulder cautiously, the pain medication he took before his shift still in effect.

"Doesn't bother me now." And after a moment's thought, "Thank-you for asking."

Dr. Lecter smiles, and Will notices the genuine intentions behind it.

"I do wish you would let me see it," The older man shakes his head sadly. "I've seen you rub it from time to time. Does it still itch?"

In reflex, Will shoves his hands in his pockets as if he can prevent them from any future actions. He didn't like how closely Dr. Lecter was watching him, how he seemed to track his every movements. He supposed it is because he was a hunter, in a sense. Had to track and watch the movements of his victims before he could pounce.

"I don't know," Will answered in a small voice, his thoughts away from him as he imagined how his victims must have reacted when they were caught. Did they cry? Did they beg to be let go? Did they apologize for being rude to a man they may or may not have known? How inexcusable were their actions to warrant the attention of the doctor's fury?

"Don't know what, Officer Graham?"

Will snaps out of his thoughts, eyes flashing up to Lecter's face before zipping away to the floor. He didn't like what he saw. Didn't like the unrelenting curiosity that shone from those strange eyes. But, what he especially didn't like was the slight worry he found.

"My mind likes to go away sometimes." He doesn't realize he's spoken until it's too late. Ducking his head in shame, Will hurries back to his post, ignoring Lecter's calls to bring him back.

–

It has been two days since his encounter with Dr. Lecter, and he refuses to speak with the man after his slip. He still nods in greeting or exchanges pleasantries, but Will does not allow himself to be pulled into conversation. He felt like a failure, letting slip such a personal secret to a killer.

His lack of conversation doesn't stop Dr. Lecter, for the man tries to coax Will into talking to him again with different topics.

_What's your favorite type of food, Officer Graham? I myself, while not my favorite meal, enjoy coda alla vaccinara from time to time. Have you ever tried it?_

_ Do you have any pets? I could never stand the idea of having an animal in the house. _

_ You look tired, Officer Graham. Have you been sleeping well? Is your shoulder bothering you? I wish you would let me take a look at it._

But Will refuses to let anything personal get through. He doesn't enjoy ignoring Dr. Lecter. Barney was correct when he said the man was pleasant to talk to, but he had gotten too close. He can't understand it, but he feels like he can tell him anything. Worryingly, he finds he _wants_ to tell the man everything.

So, instead Will keeps his head down and avoids looking at the cannibal, listening to his questions and mentally answering each and every one.

-Day 10-

Will still has his usual rounds in low risk before heading up to the red zone after lunch. He makes sure the inmates aren't up to no good, or to see if anything is amiss. Most of the time his inmates don't cause trouble, usually pulling him into a conversation when they are out in the yard or secured in their cells. They are much easier to talk to than Dr. Lecter, usually retelling stories of their hay-day or before they got into the criminal business.

However, there are times when Will had to get rough with them. With his shoulder healing he can risk breaking up fights, getting in between one or two inmates with grudges against each other. Most of the time his presence cools the rising tempers, but not all were chummy with the officer.

He wanders around in the yard, careful eyes watching as the inmates interact with one another. Everything is calm with none of the gangs trying to claw at each other. A day doesn't go by when Will or another guard has to step in between them.

Will does one more look over before glancing off into the distance where another yard is located. Since he's worked here it has always been empty. However, now there are guards everywhere, standing in the watch towers with their guns poised. Will stares, afraid something's happened and he'd missed it.

"Looks like someone in the red zone is allowed out in the yard today," Crawford mutters, looking briefly over at the excitement before ignoring it all together.

"There is?" Will asks, moving closer to the older guard. "Who is it?"

But Crawford shrugs, a bored expression falling over his features. Will waits to see if he has anything to say, but continues on with his rounds when he remains silent. He walks a few steps before he hears someone following him.

"I know who the inmate is, Officer Graham." Will makes a face before schooling his features as he turns to face Franklyn. The man has yet to try and get too close to Will, which he's grateful for, but he still stands on alert when the inmate stands a respectable distance away.

"And how do you know?" Will asks.

"Because I over heard some of the guys talking about it." Franklyn replies eagerly. Will stares at the man, waiting for him to continue, but when he remains silent Will asks, "Well then, who is it?"

Franklyn smiles, practically giddy with delight. Leaning in close, he whispers, "It's Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Will jerks back. Why is Dr. Lecter in the next yard? Why is he out of his cell?

Franklyn continues. "Story is Dr. Lecter asked if he could go out in the yard earlier this week, and the Warden granted his request."

Will groans and rubs his eyes. Of course Dr. Lecter would request time in the yard the same time as Will. How did this man even figure out his schedule. Will decides he rather not know.

Dismissing Franklyn, Will walks closer to the fence. Separating the two yards is two fences with a road the bus takes to bring new inmates in between. He tries to peer through the fences, but he cannot see anyone in the yard besides other guards. Will becomes aware of how ridiculous he looks, trying to catch the sight of a man who he refused to talk to and made him uncomfortable. Shaking his head in disgust, Will removes himself from the fence and begins his patrol once more.

As he nears the basketball court, Will spots a small group of inmates. Getting closer, Will also notices that the group circling two inmates in a heated argument. Will quickens his pace, putting his hand on his baton just in case.

"What's going on?" He asks, his officer persona kicking in. When most of the inmates see him they disperse, trying to be inconspicuous. The ones that do stay look nervous, looking back and forth between the original two in the middle and Graham. Will ignores them for now, his focus on the leaders. He recognizes one of them, a man by the name of Francis Dolarhyde, who should by all means be in high risk and not allowed to be with the others. The other man Will has never seen before.

"What's going on?" Will asks again, staring both men down. Dolarhyde hasn't given Will trouble yet, but he's heard what the man's done to earn his stay at the prison. If anything, he should be like Lecter and thrown in the red zone. Will keeps his distance whenever he has to come near the man.

Dolarhyde looks like he wants to say something, but he casts his eyes about before shrugging.

"Just a little argument, Officer." He replies, though he shoots the other man a cold glare out of the corner of his eyes. "Just a disagreement."

"About what?" Will inquires, looking at the other man as well. The other inmate remains quiet, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Will doesn't like it one bit.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop arguing," Will says sternly. "Either move to different sides of the yard or go back to your cells."

The few inmates standing around them immediately take off, leaving the three of them alone. Dolarhyde sneers, his cleft making it turn into a snarl. In the end, however, he does back down, moving away from Will and the strange inmate. Turning his full attention to the man, Will finds he is still smiling.

"Don't cause trouble," Will orders, hand still on his baton. "Or else your yard privileges will be taken."

He turns to walk away, but pauses when the stranger begins to speak.

"My apologies, Officer Graham. It won't happen again."

Will looks over his shoulder to the man, finding his unnerving smirk still there. The man bows his head and holds out a hand. "My name is Mason Verger. A pleasure to meet you at last."

Will stares at the hand before looking back up at Verger. "Charmed." He says and continues on his way. He goes only a few steps when he realizes the inmate is following him.

"I had heard about your wit, Officer Graham, and I must say you are a wonder." the inmate says, walking a safe distance from Will. He has his hands behind his back and there is an air of nonchalance around him. Will watches, unnerved.

"Are you new here?" He finally asks, but by the swiftly growing smile he gathers he's guessed wrong.

"Recently out of solitary," Verger replies, stopping to look around. They had reached the other side of the yard, the one closest to where Dr. Lecter was supposed to be. Will takes his eyes off Verger to peer into the other yard once more, and he finally spots Lecter. While the cannibal has his back turned to him, Will can see the man is wearing a straight jacket along with something covering his head.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Verger has a dreamy expression on his face. His smile seems to be permanently etched onto his face as he brings a hand to stroke his chin in thought. "I would give anything to watch him in action."

His smile widens, all teeth and gums. Will backs away from the inmate, hand fixed onto his sheathed baton. The expression disappears, and Verger turns from Dr. Lecter to Will. "I wonder what would happen," he begins slowly. "If I broke his new favorite."

Will blinks in confusion. What's that supposed to mean? Dr. Lecter has a favorite? Favorite what?

Verger smiles politely once more, nodding in his direction. "Have a nice day, Officer Graham."

Will watches as the inmate walks away toward a group of his fellows, a sense of unease falling upon him.

It is nearing noon when Will is approached by an inmate. Will watches the man, noting his hunched shoulders and clasped hands. He looks nervous, which makes Will suspicious.

"It's almost time to head back inside." Will reminds him, trying to pin the inmate's thoughts. He had seen him before in the yard, but he wasn't in any of his sections. A medium risk, perhaps.

The man nods his head in understanding, but remains rooted in his spot. Will narrows his eyes, his suspicion growing more and more. The man looks like he wants to be as far from Will as possible, his eyes shifting from the ground, to Will, to somewhere over Will's shoulder, then over at the yard which Dr. Lecter is still housed. The man rings his hands, his face pinched in unease before looking over Will's shoulder again. His gaze lingers, making Will nervous. Taking a risk, Will glances over his shoulder.

Pain blooms from the back of his head and his vision blackens momentarily. Gasping at the sudden pain, Will stumbles to his knees, hand clutching at his head. He regains his sense and turns on the inmate, but the man strikes again, his fist colliding with Will's left eye. Will is knocked from his feet, the man upon him in an instant. Fortunately, Will is fast enough to bring a hand up, protecting his neck. Using the man's weight against him, Will wraps his legs around his attacker's legs and rolls them over. He punches the man in the face, feeling the bone crunch under his knuckles, and the man howls in pain. Will grabs his handcuffs and gets one hand locked when the man digs his fingers into Will's injured shoulder.

The scream is cut short as the man punches Will in the face once again, but he manages to miss breaking his nose. Will growls and strikes back, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as punches him. With one hand Will manages to keep the inmate at bay while the other reaches for his belt. Finding the needed item, Will jabs the taser into the man's chest, finally subduing him. Will doesn't hesitate in rolling him over and successfully locking both hands behind his back.

Will stands, legs shaking as he looks around, hand going for his gun. The inmates around him watch in terror, looking at the scene in front of them before many gaze across at the other yard. Will has no time to wonder as Crawford and the other guards come running towards him. As soon as Crawford grabs his arm he slumps forward, clutching at his throbbing shoulder.

"Are you alright, Graham?" Crawford asks while the other guards drag Will's unconscious attacker and guide the rest of the inmate inside. Will nods, but he can feel blood dripping down his face and his body aches all over. He stands straight and Crawford lets go of his arm, but stands close in case Will needs him.

Walking back to the prison, Will remembers the inmates' frightened expressions. Looking over, he spots the lone figure of Dr. Lecter standing near the fence. Even with the distance between them, Will can feel the doctor's gaze, his strange eyes watching through the holes of his mask.

As soon as Will steps into the red zone his attention is drawn to the quiet tapping down the hall. He stubbornly stands by the door, but eventually gives in and begins to limp down to Dr. Lecter's cell. When he reaches the older man's cell, he refuses to look at him, fixing his gaze on the concrete floor, waiting for Dr. Lecter to say something.

There is silence between them for a few moments before Hannibal makes a disapproving noise.

"Whoever patched you up did a terrible job," the man says, disdain dripping in his voice. "Look at that bandaging. Such a mess."

Will remains quiet, although a tired smirk works its way to his face. The man is a total neat freak.

Dr. Lecter sighs before crooking his finger. Will remains where he stands, still suffering the aftermath of the fight. He felt like a failure. He should have seen it coming, should have paid closer attention to the signs. He knew something was wrong, but he still ended up broken.

"Officer Graham." Dr. Lecter says softly, his hand extended as if waiting for Will to take it. The officer closes his eyes in defeat. He's tired, in pain, and all he wants to do is go home for the day. He relents and steps closer to the glass door.

"Lift your head, please."

Will does as he's told, but keeps his eyes averted. He follows Dr. Lecter's instructions as he examines him.

"Can you move your head to the left for me? Good. Now right. Good, does your neck hurt at all? No?" He then holds one of his fingers up to eye level. "Don't move your head."

Will reluctantly raises his eyes so he can follow Lecter's finger as he moves it around. He's able to keep track of his hand, but his left eye continually stings with the motion.

"You have a broken blood vessel in the left eye," the doctor comments, seemingly unconcerned as he lowers his hand. Will glowers at the obvious observation before looking back to the ground. "But your pupils aren't dilated, which is good. Hold your arms up for a moment."

Will flinches as he tries to move his right arm, his now re-injured shoulder aching in protest. Dr. Lecter stops him from trying to move it any higher.

"Could you move your uniform to the side, Officer Graham?"

"No."

Dr. Lecter is taken aback for a moment, not expecting Will to speak at all. He regains his composure quickly.

"...No." He echoes, his face completely blank. Will continues to look at the ground, his hand coming up to rub his forehead. "Do you have a headache, Officer Graham?"

"What do you think?" Will snaps, instantly regretting his tone.

"Why are you still here?" Hannibal continues, tilting his head to the side. "You are not in any condition to be working."

"There's no backup." Will remarks. He's feeling a little light headed, and it takes all his strength not to lie on the floor and pass out. He rubs his face again as he sways on his feet, barely comprehending Dr. Lecter's next words.

"We'll see about that. Officer Graham, would you please go and grab the attention of the guards outside?"

Tired and in pain, Will does what he's told. However, the doors barely open when he finds the floor flying up to his face and darkness takes over.

-Day 14-

Will hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal in the yard, but he is only given a few days leave. His arm is now in a sling, the doctor saying it would hasten the healing process. At the moment, Will is back to where he started in low risk - not that he's complaining, of course.

As he patrols, he notices something's different. The inmates that usually say hello to him duck their heads when he comes near, and the ones who were indifferent to him back away or seem skittish. He would have put it off as a strange coincidence, but the other guards were doing the same thing. Many went out of their way just to avoid him, especially Lounds.

"Can I ask you something?" Will asks Crawford as they stand in the cafeteria, watching the sea of blue garbed inmates grab trays and eat their food. Crawford makes an encouraging noise, and Will continues. "What happened when I was gone?"

"What are you talking about, Graham?" Crawford growls, his posture stiff. Will narrows his eyes.

"Everyone is avoiding me like their scared of me. Clearly something happened."

Crawford sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Crawford finally shakes his head.

"Something did happen, but it's best to forget about it." He gives Will a stern look when he opens his mouth to object. "It has nothing to do with you now. You have officially been placed in the low zones, away from Dr. Lecter."

"Dr. Lecter? What does he have to do with anything?" Will furrows his brows, confused. Crawford stares at Will in shock, mouth hanging open.

"What does he have―are you serious?" When Will continues to stare, Crawford shakes his head, his expression sympathetic. "You poor fool. You have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what? Just tell me." But Crawford turns away from him.

"The less you know, the better. You're not going back to the red zone; you won't have to see Lecter again. It's for your safety and everyone else in the prison."

Will watches as Crawford storms off, frustrated and confused. What does Lecter have to do with anything? He was locked away in the red zone with a handful of other inmates.

Huffing, Will turns to leave as well when he spots a table of inmates looking at him. The oldest one beckons him closer, but Will learned his lesson and stayed put.

"Relax, Pup, I mean you no harm. Anyone would be suicidal to lay a hand on you." the old inmate coaxes. Will tilts his head and his curiosity wins the better of him.

"What happened?" He asks, knowing full well they overheard his and Crawford's conversation.

"The next day after the incident in the yard," The old inmate recalls. "Emerson―the one who attacked you―was found dead in his cell."

Will flinches in surprise. A tattooed inmate speaks up. "Stabbed himself with a shank, he did. If yous was here, Pup, he wouldn't have had it. Yous are good about that, making sure wes don't have things we ain't supposed to."

Will shakes his head, ignoring the inmate's attempt at flattery. "Why?" He hates being in the dark, his mind usually so good at putting the pieces together. "His sentence would have been extended, and he would've been sent to a higher section. There was no reason to-"

"Two days after Emerson's suicide," A different inmate interrupts, head down. "Mason Verger was cornered by some of the gangs and beaten to an inch of his life. Hardly recognizable. He had to be sent to the hospital, and it's unlikely he'll be returning. Some of the boys overheard he was the one who sent Emerson on ya."

Blood drains from Will's face as he takes in the information, suddenly feeling light headed. He couldn't understand it, why would Verger want to hurt him? He had just met the man. He had no reason to attack unless he got his kicks off the pain of others. Also, what did Lecter have to do with all of this?

Will's eyes dart around the floor of the cafeteria before a memory creeps up to the front of his mind.

_I wonder what would happen... If I broke his new favorite._

Lecter had been standing in the opposite yard, far enough away to not be able to hear anything, but close enough to see the people inside. He had witnessed everything.

"I'm..." Hysteria bubbles in his chest as he gathers this new information. Now he understands the anxious behavior of the inmates whenever he nears them, now noticeable after the events in the yard. He understands why the young guards have stopped calling him names, why Lounds goes out of his way to either be nice or avoid Will at all cost. "I'm Lecter's favorite." He wants to throw up.

"It's unbelievable Crawford thinks by not telling you he's protecting you. Your grave has already been dug, boy. Once Lecter gains interest, there's no escaping."

"But it's not all bad though," a different inmate speaks up, scratching at his face. "You're under his protection now. No one can hurt you."

"Lecter may be sectioned off like a diseased animal, but he knows everything. It might take him a day or two, but he knows the ups and downs of this prison. Knows who's new, what gang you're part of, what brought you here, and he will use that knowledge to his advantage."

"Not sure if yous knows this, Pup, but this prison here is corrupted," the tattooed inmate says. "The Warden might look like he's in charge, but everyone knows Lecter runs the prison."

Will is silent, trying to organize the information running loose in his head. How had he become Lecter's favorite? It's been two weeks since he started working in Lecter's zone. While it was enough time for interest to form, Will didn't think he would be important enough to where Lecter would threaten anyone who dared to lay a hand on him. He wasn't even interesting, barely giving the cannibal enough information to become intrigued.

However, a small voice preens under the attention. Lecter thinks he's interesting. Lecter thinks he's special.

Shaking his head in disgust, a new thought forms.

"Verger said I'm his favorite. His _new_ favorite." He dares to look up at the eyes of those around him, challenging anyone to correct him. "Who was the first? What happened to him?"

"Her," the old inmate corrects. "His last favorite was a her."

"I thought women weren't allowed to be guards here." Will questions.

"She's the reason why we have the rule now." the old inmate says, suddenly looking much older. "Officer Starling was her name. One of the best and brightest guards there ever graced this damned place. Kept everyone in line; there was no funny business when she was around. She was so headstrong and stubborn the Warden put her in charge of the red zone with Mr. Matthews. Figured if anyone could keep those dangerous men in line, it would be her."

The old inmate pauses, rubbing his temples as if a great pressure where upon him. When he looks back up his eyes are shining. "I used to be in the red zone with Lecter; my cell was close to door, Lecter was further down, and Miggs next to him right at the end."

At the mention of Miggs, several inmates shutter and look away. Will recalls the empty cell beside Lecter's.

"Everyday," the old inmate recalls, a fond smile on his face. "Officer Starling would storm in, check on the inmates, and wait at her post. Everyday, Dr. Lecter would try and talk with her. Over the course of months she warmed up to Lecter, staying longer and longer by his cell instead of returning to her post. Word soon got out she was Lecter's favorite, thus making her untouchable. We all knew we didn't touch Lecter's possessions."

A lull fell over the conversation, the old inmate looking tired and the others restless. Will is able to put the rest of the pieces together, his mind in a whirlwind.

"Miggs attacked her, didn't he?" When he fails to receive a response, he continues. "Miggs escaped from his cell and got her."

"...It was terrible," The old inmate whispers. "There was so much screaming. Poor girl never saw it coming. Oh, did she try. Didn't go down without a fight. Worse thing about it though was Lecter. I'd never heard him raise his voice or get visibly angry. But his _rage_, his fury. Miggs didn't stand a chance."

"Lecter escaped from his own cell?"

"No. Lecter never left his cell. When the section was stabilized, Miggs recaptured and Officer Starling sent to the hospital, he was calm. Too calm. They should have known better than to send him back to his original cell once it was fixed. Should have known Lecter would have done something, no matter how long Miggs was in solitary. The day he was sent back to his cell was the day he was found dead after swallowing his own tongue."

After a moment's pause, Will asks, "What happened to Officer Starling?"

The weighted silence is all Will needs to hear before he rushes out of the cafeteria.

-Day 16-

"You've got to be kidding me," Crawford roars and Will would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't under the cold grip of fear. They stood in the Warden's office, Will trying to blend into his surroundings while Crawford got in Chilton's face. "He's only been back for three days and you want him to go back to the red zone? His superiors-"

"Are aware of the situation," Chilton replies cooly. "The fact of the matter is after the incident from last week the other guards are too scared to go into the red zone."

"They wouldn't be scared if you hired men who were actually trained for this sort of job." Crawford counters back.

"Where's Barney?" Will inquires, drawing their attention. "I thought he was back from sick leave?"

"He is," agrees the Warden. "But the fiasco has made it so most of the guards don't want to work it. Barney is already working more hours than he's supposed to, and when you start up the new shift you, too, will be working longer hours."

"How long are we talking?" Will wonders, trepidation pouring into Will's being as he watches Chilton's blank face.

"You would start after Barney's shift at six in the evening and stay until three in the morning."

"Are you serious?" Jack bellows. "He's injured. Make one of the other guards do it, or better yet, put Lecter in solitary."

"That won't work, remember?" Chilton explains, his expression dark. "You of all people should remember what happened."

Crawford was silent, glaring at the Warden's desk. Chilton took one last look at Crawford before turning to Will. "You don't need to come in until your shift. Best you get a good night's rest."

-Day 17-

Barney smiles when he sees Will standing outside of the red zone, waiting for his shift to start. Will smiles back and accepts a hug without a fuss.

"Good to see ya, Graham," Barney says, giving Will a look over. He frowns and shakes his head. "Man, he got you good." Will shrugs, trying to put the event in the past. He doesn't want to think about the cause of his attack, nor does he want to think about the outcome of his attacker and Verger.

"How do you feel?" Will asks. "The surgery went okay?"

"Yes, I'm fit as can be. It was nice to have the past couple weeks off, but I'm glad to be back. Missed Lecter's annoying questions." He laughs while rubbing at a spot on his stomach. "Wanted me to take my shirt off to see the scar. He should know better by now."

Will snorts. "Who knew the doctor had a scar fetish?"

Barney chuckles and pats Will on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't have too much of a problem tonight. The lights go out in the cells at 8pm, but Lecter's nocturnal so he might be awake until your shift ends." Barney gives Will one more pat before beginning to walk down the hall. He pauses before he can get too far, an unreadable expression on his face. "You remember what I said about Lecter?"

Will nods.

"With everything that's happened it'll be harder to ignore him. Don't give him any details about yourself, Graham, and whatever you do, _don't_ become attached."

"Is that what happened to Officer Starling? Did she get too attached?"

Barney winces. "I don't know how you got into this," he evades. "but remember what I told you." He gives Will one last stern look before walking away. Will stands before the open doors, his thoughts on the words of Barney and the old inmate, and of unfortunate Starling.

"It is so good to see you, Officer Graham," Lecter greets, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Will shuffles to his cell, maintaining the distance he usually held. Lecter tsks when he sees his arm in a sling, eyes moving up to the shoulder. "Has your recovery been set back?"

Will gives him a look, but he relents. "Because of the fight, I am going to be "recuperating" at the prison for a few more months." Will tries not to notice how Lecter's eyes dance at the promise of future visits from the weary officer.

"I'm sure you won't find anymore trouble during your recovery." Lecter reassures, but Will catches the darkness lurking. Lecter continues to talk, but Will's mind runs away, remembering conversations with the old inmate and Barney. Everything Lecter does is to his own gain. He doesn't care about anyone; he doesn't care about Will.

Officer Starling comes to mind, and Will strangely feels angry. A replacement. That's all he is. He should be glad Lecter's only using him to remember his first favorite, but he can't help but feel rejected. He tries to push it to the back of his mind, but as he continues to listen to the cannibal, his anger grows and grows. Finally, he can't contain it.

"Why?"

Lecter pauses, his expression unreadable.

"Why what, Officer Graham? You need to be more specific."

Will grits his teeth in aggravation, roughly pulling at his hair with his free hand. Lecter frowns in disapproval.

"Why did you pick me?" he exclaims, now pacing in circles in front of the cell. "I've done nothing to encourage you. Hell, I haven't had a conversation with you for almost a week."

"Language, Officer Graham." Lecter warns, but Will is too far into his own thoughts to listen.

"From the first day you successfully put an end to Lound's name calling, I haven't heard anyone call me "bitch" since I've started working in this zone, and now everyone is afraid to come near me." Will gives another tug at his hair before dropping his hand, turning his back to Lecter. Quiet descends upon them as Will catches his breath, his anger gone. He rubs at his face before taking a deep breath.

"I refuse to play this game, Dr. Lecter. I'm not your play thing, I'm not for your amusement while here, and," Will turns around, looking the man straight in the eye. "I won't be a replacement."

Will wishes there was bite to his declaration, but it comes out pitiful, hurt. Will breaks eye contact, hurt once again at his own actions. He tries to escape to this post, but Lecter doesn't let him.

"You are not a replacement, Officer Graham." he scolds, but his voice is soft and inviting. Will cannot help but be called back to his cell. "No one can replace my Starling."

Lecter closes his eyes, and Will has a moment of yearning to come closer. He shakes it off by the time the man's eyes open. "No, Officer Graham, you are not a replacement. You and Starling are on two different pedestals. Both equally important, but not the same. However, you do remind me of her."

"From what I heard, we seem like completely different people." Will remarks, remembering the old inmate's tale of a fiery, stubborn woman. Lecter chuckles.

"You both have a sense of duty and ethics. Also, you are both terribly stubborn. It took me three weeks for my Starling to warm up to me. You, on the other hand," Lecter grins, his maroon eyes glinting in the florescent lighting. "it appears only to have taken me a couple days."

Will steps back, heat rushing to his face. "I have no idea what your taking about."

"As for why I picked you." He continues, hands folded behind his back. "You are different from the other vermin that run around the halls. That's one point for you. The other was your fearlessness. Oh, you were scared of me. Still are, in fact. I can smell it on you. You didn't want to be here, wanted to far, far away. But you weren't afraid to stand up to me, to ignore my inquiries. I decided then and there you were to be mine."

Will swallows, the look Lecter gives him making him want to squirm. The old thought comes again, making him want to draw closer to this powerful man. He holds his ground, but he cannot make himself look at the man. His thoughts rumble, crashing into one another. What could he do about this? Just let the man do as he pleases? Nothing will change if he continues to ignore Lecter. The guards and inmates will still be afraid of him. He has no one to turn to other than Crawford and Barney, and he rarely sees them as it is. Fighting his new circumstance will leave him stressed and lonely.

On the other hand, if Will gives in and willingly takes up conversation with Lecter he'll have someone to talk to, someone to have intellectual conversations with on a daily basis. He doesn't have any friends outside of work, and he was lonely. Besides, he is only staying for a few more months and then he never has to set foot in the prison ever again. He has already decided he's going to turn in his badge. He'll quit the force, move south where it's sunny, and work on boats.

Making a decision, Will lets out a sigh.

"William."

He hears Lecter's intake, his body ridged. Will makes himself look up at Lecter's face, finding the man staring at him with an intense expression.

"My name is William Graham, but I prefer Will."

Lecter closes his eyes, a look of pleasure running through his face. When he opens them Will thinks he can see something sparkling in the man's eyes, but it quickly disappears.

"Thank-you, William," Lecter purrs and Will shivers. "I do hope this means we can drop all formalities."

Will glances away, but he answers hesitantly. "If you wish... Hannibal."

Dr. Lecter smiles, and Will cannot help but smile back.


End file.
